gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets/Snuggford
This is the first chapter of Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets. Sally is back after 5 years of absence, so a new adventure had begun! Opening *'Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets' *Starring Sally Milligan *Sally grooms the customer's hair *Co-starring from Delicious Francois Truffaut *Francois using Hair Dryer, blowing to Sally! *Sally ties the customers hair! *Francois throws a flower to the customer's hair! *Guest Stars Emily O'Malley *Sally grooms Emily! *Angela Napoli *Sally uses grooming magic to make Angela a beauty! *Paige O'Malley *Paige cries, so Francois uses the play animal and Sally gives Paige a haircut along with mirror *Moving Allison *Sally follows the customers especially Patrick. *And Evelyn and Edward! *especially Allison Heart, and Patrick O'Malley *Sally cleans the floor, Francois and Sally dance! *Sally cuts Francois hair! *And Francois fall in love with Sally! Moving Sally to the game title! Level 1-1 - Another Day at the Salon *Jenny: ...so that means that those extremely *Jenny: low temperatures for the time of year *Jenny: will stay for at least the next couple of days, maybe even weeks. *News reporter: Thanks, Jenny. And your quote of the day? *Jenny: When your toes feel cold, the summer is on hold. *News reporter: Can't disagree with that. Thanks Jenny, and thank you all for watching. Next on-- *The TV screen changes to static. Sally gets coffee and turns off the TV. *Sally: Did you know that weather girl Jenny is dating that model guy, Eric? *Customer 1: Didn't they meet on that fashion reality show, 'Become Truly'? *A customer goes to the hair washing seat. *Sally goes to the hair washing. *Sally: They did. The runner-up on that show, Angela, used to live here, you know. *Customer 1: Really? She's from Snuggford? *Sally gets a towel. *Sally: She used to come into the salon all the time. *Sally: I taught her everything she knows. Why else do you think her hair looks so fabulous! *Sally delivers a towel to the customer. So the customer gets up to the counter. *The customer wants a bracelet! *Sally gets a bracelet and delivers to the customer, and checks out. *Sally: Thank you, and have a nice day! *The customer leaves happy. *Sally cleans the hair washing station. *Customer 2: Sally? *Customer 1: But Angela dated that model guy first, right? *Sally: True. I wonder what happened there... *Sally: Right, time for coffee. *Sally drinks the coffee. *Customer 2: Sally? I really think you need to rinse my hair now. *Sally: A nice cuppa Joe with four sugars is all I need to kickstart my day. *The cheerleader girl visits the salon. *Sally: Hi there, welcome! Let me take a look. *Sally takes a look at cheer's hair. *The customer 2's hair color changed. *Customer 2: Sally? *Sally: It'll be fine once we rinse it. We might need to rinse it twice. Or three times. *The cheerleader girl leaves. *Sally: Okay honey, you're up next. *Sally: Oh, well. She'll be back. No better place in Snuggford than Sally's Salon! *All customers leave, then Patrick and Paige enter the salon. *Sally puts the coffee back. *Sally: Hi Patrick, hi Paige! How are you? *Paige: I learned about hairdressing at school today! *Sally: Really? *Patrick: They have a theme week on different kinds of shops. *Carl appeared! *Paige: A mouse! Daddy, catch it! *Patrick: I'm sure Sally can handle that, pumpkin! *Sally: That's a lucky mouse, I get a bonus when I see it. *Sally catches the mouse! *Paige: Yay! Well done, Sally! *Sally: How about a special hair decoration to celebrate that you learned about hairdressing today? *Sally gives a hair decoration to Paige. *Sally: No problem. Say hi to Emily for me. *Patrick: Will do. *Patrick and Paige leave the salon, letting Sally begins for the first day! After the level *Sally cleans the salon while Francois enters the salon with a delivery. *Francois: Here's that new match of suntan you wanted. *Sally: Where would I be without you, Francois? *Sally continues cleaning while Francois places the box on the counter. *Francois: You know, I heard some customers say you look a bit pale. *Sally: What? *Francois]: Just something I heard. *Sally: I'm pretty sure that can't be right. *Francois Maybe you should start using a bit more suntan. *Sally puts the broom away and goes to the counter, after Francois puts away the box. *Sally: Francois, what are you talking about? *Francois: The suntan guy said he'd give me some free bottles for myself if I'd talk you into placing bigger orders. So... *They think. *Francois: Guess I shouldn't have told you that. *Sally: It's okay honey, I'll order some extra next time. You tell him-- *The music plays from Julio! *Francois: Haven't you heard this golden oldie enough? *Sally: You can never hear enough Julio. *Customer 1: I read he has a son that he doesn't want to have anything to do with. *Sally: I'm sure you read wrong. *Customer 1: It's in one of the magazines here, wait... *The customer takes the magazines and leaves a mess. *Sally: Don't believe anything you read in those magazines, honey. Nonsense and lies. My Julio would never do something like that. *Francois: Your Julio? *Emily enters the salon. *Francois: Did you hear that, Em? Apparently Sally has a boyfriend she's been keeping a secret from us. Guess who? *Francois, Emily and a customer: Julio! Level 1-2 - Star of the Day *Sally takes out the stack of magazines and finds a magazine. *Sally throws the magazine into a trash bin. *Sally: Good riddance. *Francois delivers more towels to salon. *Sally: Thanks for offering to help out today, Francois. *Francois: TV still our of order? *Sally: Just turn on the radio. *Francois: Who knows, maybe 'your' Julio is on again. Although he's not that popular anymore, is he? *Sally: He's legendary. *Francois: Legendary old, you mean. *Sally: Everybody knows Julio. *One cheerleader girl visits. *Francois: You. Do you know who Julio is? *Cheerleader girl: Julio? *Sally: The singer. *Francois: Shush. Don't help her. *Cheerleader girl: Oh, that old guy with the enormous suntan. Isn't he dead? *Sally: No, he's not dead, thank you very much. *Sally: And he's a great singer. Much better than any of those youngsters you're listening to nowadays. *Sally: Although some of them do have great hair. *Cheerleader girl: So is he playing any festivals this season? *Francois: Julio has not been performing for years. *Cheerleader girl: Oh. *Sally: If only I could see him shine on stage one more time. *Francois: Like Julio says, Never say Never! *They're happy, then Sally is sad. *Sally: So what can we do for you today, dear? *Cheerleader girl: I want to try coloring my hair for a change! *Sally gets the hair cream to color the girl's hair. *And Sally gets the suntan for the cheer. *Finally, Sally checks out. *Francois: Don't forget to restock! *Sally restocks. After the level *Sally gets coffee. *Sally goes to Allison's hair, grooming. *Sally: Are you sure you don't want highlights, Allison? *Allison: No. I still need my patients to recognize me when I get back to the ward! *Customer 1: I bet there are lots of handsome doctors working at Queensburrow Bridge Hospital. *Francois cleans the under sink. *Sally: She's blushing, so the answer must be 'yes'. *Allison: I guess. *Sally: And how's that doctor of yours? *Allison: Sally! *Sally: Just asking... *And Sally checks out Allison, finally. *Sally: You're all set honey, ready to break some more hearts. *Allison: Well, I prefer mending them. *Sally: ...and give Oliver a big cuddle from me! *Allison leaves the salon. *Francois uses the towel. *Customer 1: Oliver? Don't tell me she's dating a new doctor? *Sally: It's the pet guinea pig at the children's ward. *Francois: Maybe we should get a salon pet too. *Sally: Don't tell me you've got a deal with the pet shop owner too, Francois. *Sally: Let me guess: If you persuade me to buy a dog, you get a goldfish for free? *Francois: I wouldn't dare. *Customer 1: I think that's a great idea, actually. A salon pet. What about a nice dachshund? *Francois: Yes, a dark brown one. And I know the perfect name as well. You could call him... *Francois and a customer: Julio! Level 1-3 - Express Deliveries *Sally: You need to sit really still for me, honey, can you do that? *Customer 2: Don't you think Sally looks a bit pale? *Customer 3: Now that you mention it. *Customer 2: Maybe she works too hard. *Customer 3: Could be. She's always here until late. *Sally: I heard that! No gossiping in my salon! *Customer 2: Really? *Now they're busy reading catalog. *Sally washes the customers' hair. Emily enters the salon while she's pregnant! *Emily waves 'hello'! *Emily: Hi, Sally. Francois ready yet? We're supposed to go shopping. Paige needs some new clothes. *Sally goes to Emily. *Sally: Speaking of clothes, how's your sister? *Emily: Busy, as always. *Sally: Her sister is Angela, you know. *Customer 4: Oh, right! We were just talking about your sister the other day. *Emily: Only good things, I assume? *Customer 4: Of course. *Customer 2: No gossiping in Sally's Salon. *Sally: So, about that model-guy, Eric... *Francois appears. Chuck enters. *Chuck: Sally? Here's your extra order of suntan. *Francois: Best friends shopping time, yay! *Emily leaves to the door, and Francois leaves to shop. Chuck places the delivery. *Emily: Bye, Sally. *Emily leaves the salon. *Sally: Thanks. Have a nice day! *The customers leave. *Sally: Not yet. There are 5 more boxes coming. *Sally: Oh, Francois... *Chuck leaves the salon. *The customers leave. During the level *Sally accepts all deliveries. *Chuck: Delivery for Sally's Salon! After the level *Francois enters the salon. *Sally: Francois, we need to talk about that extra suntan order. I know that I said you could order more, but really, this-- *Francois: Never mind the suntan. Have you heard already...? *Sally: The new department store coming to town? Sure. *Francois: No... *Sally: Emily's oven breaking down? She told me. *Francois: No... *Sally: Weathergirl Jenny and model-guy Eric breaking up? *Sally: No... Are they? *Sally: It's bound to happen. *Francois goes to TV and looks around. *Francois: Where is that remote? *Francois gets a remote. *Sally: Francois, what are you on about? *Sally and Francois watching TV. *Jenny: ...and that's the weather for today. *News reporter: Thanks Jenny. It might still be cold outside, but it's a sunny day for Julio fans, since Julio is-- *The TV screen changes to static. *Sally: Julio is what? Getting married? Having a haircut? Releasing a new album? What? *Francois fixes the TV. *News reporter: ...definitely be buying tickets! *They're happy! Level 1-4 - A Clean Sweep *Sally enters the salon with her coffee. *Sally: Can you believe it? Oh, there is so much I need to do! The concert is already a week from now. *Sally: There's my hair, and of course I need a new outfit, and... *Francois: A ticket. *Sally drinks coffee. *Sally: Yes. I really need to be off to the ticket office. Sales will start in an hour. Thanks for minding the shop, Francois. *Francois: My pleasure. *Sally: Are you sure you can handle it? *Francois: Hasn't Emily told you how I often fill in for her? *Sally: She has. That's why I'm worried. *Francois: It'll be fine. *Sally: Can you believe Julio is dong his one final Farewell show so close to Snuggford? It must be a sign. *Francois: A sign of you losing your mind? *Sally: Stop being clever, honey. Julio is a world-class act. *Francois: You've spilled some coffee on your shirt. *Sally puts the coffee away. *Sally: No! I can't go outside like this. What if I bump into Julio? *Francois: You think he's selling his own concert tickets here in Snuggford? Well, I guess 'Never say Never'... *Sally leaves the salon, letting Francois go. After the level *Sally enters the salon while wet! *Francois: Sally, what happened? *Sally: I didn't get a ticket. *Francois: What? Why? How? *Sally: There were women from all over the country, trying to get tickets. It was horrible, Francois, really horrible. *Francois: I can see that. *Sally: Everyone was pushing and shoving. I guess I can't blame them. Everyone wants to see Julio. *Sally: He's not performed for so long. And now this is his farewell show! I can't believe it. *Francois takes a coffee. *Francois: Here you go. *But Francois steps on the spray and trips! *Francois: Oops. *Sally: It doesn't matter. It's the worst day of my life anyway. What's another coffee stain if I can't see my Julio? *Sally laughs! Level 1-5 - Tune Patrol *Francois puts the poster on the window, while Sally treats the customer. *Sally: Yes, of course you want to look your best for Julio. I totally understand. *Sally: She'll need more than a hairdresser to have Julio notice her. *Customer 1: You don't have a ticket? *Sally: Yes, if course I have. It's for a friend. For him. *Customer 1: So why does it say 'Please ask Sally' then? *Sally: Because he's embarrassed. Most Julio fans are women. *Snuggford Radio: Marty Party here, live from Snuggford's only 'Mayhem in the A.M.' Morning Zoo Radio Hour! Hope you're as excited as we are about the upcoming Julio concert. *Snuggford Radio: A big welcome to all of his fans who have chosen our little town as their home away from home! *Snuggford Radio: Emily is making Julio themed food in her restaurant. Did you know Julio's favorite food is-- *Sally and a customer: Pizza with anchovies. *Francois: Oh. *Snuggford Radio: Here are Snuggford AM, we're joining in the fun, as we're giving away the last ticket for Julio's mega farewell show. *Snuggford Radio: Yes, you heard right: it's your final chance to get to the concert. *Sally: What? No way. What do I need to do? Tell me, Marty, tell me! *Sally runs to the radio. *Snuggford Radio: If you're the first to call me when I paly a Julio song, that ticket could be yours. *Snuggford Radio: So stay tuned to Marty Party! *Sally: Don't worry, Marty, I am tuned I am very tuned! *A customer leaves and they're off to work! During the level *Sally monitors the radio for Julio songs. After the level *The music plays! *Sally: It's the one! This is it! *Snuggford Radio: And we have a caller. What's your name? *Sally: Hi Marty, it's Sally. *Snuggford Radio: Sally, thanks for calling Snuggford A.M. So, you're a bit of a Julio fan, then? *Sally: The biggest. *Snuggford Radio: That's what they all say. So tell me, what was the song I just played? *Sally: It's called 'I can't let you go'. *Snuggford Radio: That is entirely correct. You have just won yourself the last ticket to Julio's concert, courtesy of Marty Party. *They're truly ecstatic! *Sally: Yeeeeeees! *Sally is fabulously happy and jumps, drops her phone! *Sally: Yes, yes, yes, yes! *Snuggford Radio: Sally? Sally, are you OK? *Snuggford Radio: Well, just for you, and all of the other Julio fans out there, here is that romantic song in full. 'I can't let you go'. *The music plays! *Francois and Sally dance! *Sally Of all the songs they could play... This ticket was really meant for me. *Francois: How so? *Sally: Well, since this song is about me. *Francois: What? Level 1-6 - Coffee Power *Francois: So you're saying Julio wrote a song about you? *Sally: Did I never tell you? *Francois: No! Typical. You talk about everything, except THE biggest personal story ever. *Sally: It's just very private. And a bit silly. *Francois: Out with it. Tell your best pal Francois. *Sally: I thought you were Emily's best friend. *Francois: We're all best friends in Snuggford. Out with it. *Francois goes to the waiting chair, and Sally goes. Sally dreams about Julio. *Sally: It was a long time ago, I has just finished me salon training and got a summer job on a small tropical island. *Sally: I bumped into him by accident, on the beach. He was so beautiful, with his dreamy eyes and his beautiful skin. *Sally: He wasn't as famous yet. He was just... my Julio. *Francois: It sounds like a fairy tale. *Sally: It was. Oh, he loved the island-life so much. *Sally: He told me that he planned to retire when he was 50, and spend the rest of hid life on a remote island. *Francois: Sure, we'd all like that, but what about you and him? What happened? *Sally: No, it's all very private. *Francois: Oh, come on! You can't leave me hanging here. I promise I won't tell anyone. *Sally: Later, maybe. There's work to be done. And I need coffee. *Now they go to work. After the level *Sally and Francois go to coffee. *Francois: Come on, Sally, spill the beans. *Sally: Well, okay. If you insist. *Sally goes to the chair and dreams. *Sally: We were so much in love... He was on the verge of becoming a global superstar. His first big tour would start soon, and he asked me to come with him. *Francois: But you didn't? *Sally: I hesitated, but he said... *Francois: 'I can't let you go'! *Sally: Well, no. *Francois: Oh. *Sally: He said: 'I'm not leaving without you.' *Francois: I like my version better. *Sally: But the next day, he was gone. *Francois: Figures. *Sally: I should have contacted him, but I never did. I was mad. And then it was too late. He was too famous. *Francois: Unreachable. *Sally: I've always regretted it. I'm sure he had a reasonable explanation for leaving like that. *Francois: Yes. You were just a summer fling. *Sally: I was very important to him! *Francois: How long were you together? *Sally: Five days. *Sally: That one night at the beach... We held hands and stared into each other's eyes. It was perfect. *Sally: And then, just before the sun disappeared into the water, two dolphins jumped up, right before us. *Sally: They jumped up in perfect unison and disappeared again into the waves. It was the most beautiful thing. *Sally: And then I'll finally meet him again, my Julio! Level 1-7 - Julio Everywhere *Sally enters with a bag, seeing Julio everywhere! *Sally: Francois, look what I've got! *Sally gets from the bag. *Sally: The ticket for Julio's show! *Francois tickles Sally! *Francois: Nice, the ticket color matches Julio's complexion. *Sally: And... *Sally: It's for Julio. Now I just need to put a message and a picture in it. *Francois: And? *Sally: I'll make sure he gets it somehow. Him coming here, that's a sign. We'll be together again. *Francois: And you're sure that he'll remember you? *Sally: It's perfect. The perfect gift for Julio. *One customer visits. *Customer 1: Morning, Sally! Oh, that's your ticket, isn't it! *Customer 1: And what's that? *Francois: Guess what, Sally has this outrageous story about-- *Sally: About something that happened at Queensburrow Bridge Hospital. Really outrageous. You know that guinea pig, Oliver? He escaped and they found him in the salad bar. *Customer 1: Oh. Usually your stories are more exciting, Sally. *One customer leaves, Francois puts it away, and they go to work. During the level *Sally sets up all the Julio decorations. After the level *Sally serves the customers while Francois tunes the TV. *Sally: Here you go honey. This product guarantees you the same healthy glow as Julio. *Francois: I told you it was a good idea to buy more suntan. *One customer leaves. *Sally: Maybe I should start my own suntan brand, to go with my haircare line. *Sally gets a suntan. *Old Napoli couple (Evelyn and Edward) enter the salon. *Sally: Hi Evelyn, Edward. What can I do for you? *Edward: I wanted to get a haircut, but I'm sure if I've come to the right place. *Sally: it's just a little party, to celebrate Julio's concert. *Evelyn: I used to love Julio as well. Those eyes. That complexion… *Sally: I could give your husband a Julip make-over? Haircut, brow-wax, some tanning lotion... *Evelyn: Unless you can improve his singing too, I don't think it'll help. *Edward: Hey! *Sally is happy! *Sally: If you can't fix it, we'll need to call a repairman, Francois. Julio is on his way here and I want to follow every step he takes. *Francois: Almost... *The TV is on! *News reporter: More news on the disappearance of Julio's plane as soon as we have it. *The disappearance of Julio! Level 1-8 - Happy as Can Be *They're watching the TV. *News reporter: ...seems to have disappeared above the Bermuda Triangle. Jenny, what can you tell us about this location and its weather conditions? *Jenny: Well the Bermuda Triangle is an area that... *The TV changes to static. *Sally: What does Jenny know about Julio anyway. *Francois fixes the TV. *Jenny: ...have been many mysterious disappearances over the years. *Jenny: General weather conditions were fine during the flight, *Jenny: but there is always the possibility of a very local storm that we can't measure here. *The TV screen changes to static again. *Sally: She doesn't even know abut the weather. *Customer 3: Sally, don't be mean. They're just trying to fill up time until there is real news. *Sally: I know. Sorry. *Sally turns off the TV and gets coffee. *Sally: We don't need this doom and gloom here anyway. Sally's Salon is a happy place. *Customer 1: But what about Julio? *Sally: Oh, honey, he'll turn up safe and sound soon. I'm sure it's all part of the act. *Sally drinks coffee, customers leave the salon, and Sally and Francois go back to work. After the level *Jenny and the cameraman enter the salon. *Jenny: You look like a big Julio fan. Were you here for his show? *Customer 1: It was a long journey to get here, but it's worth it. *Jenny: You must be devastated by his death. *They're afraid! *Customer 1: Death? *Jenny: His management has just confirmed that they have stopped the search for his plane. *A customer leaves the salon! *Jenny: You are the owner of this Salon, right? *Sally confirms. *Jenny: As we can see, the Salon is full of Julio-decorations. Are you a fan too, or did you just do this to get more Julio fans in? *Francois: Sally is not just a fan, she is special. She- *Sally: Francois! *Jenny: A special fan. So you must be especially upset to hear about Julio's tragic accident. What is your current mood? *Sally: My current mood is that I will get very angry if y'all don't leave my Salon within 5 seconds. *Francois: And is she says angry, she means angry. Trust me, I know. *Jenny: As you can see, Julio fans here in Snuggford are very upset to hear about his death- *Sally: Stop saying that word! Out, now! *Jenny and cameraman go out of salon. Level 1-9 - Lost Without You *Emily enters with hot lava. *News reporter: ...many celebrities have reacted to the death of Julio. *Sally: Who cares about these celebrities? It's not as if they knew him. *The TV switch to posts about the death of Julio. *Francois: They might-- *Emily: I've brought you some soup. *Sally: Thanks, honey. But I'm fine. *Emily: To be honest, Sally, you don't look fine. *Sally: Can everybody stop talking about my health? I just have a naturally hair complexion! *Emily: I did not mean... *Francois takes Emily's soup. *Francois: I'll put the soup on. *Francois puts the soup on the back counter and hits the frame. *The TV goes static. Everyone's worried. *Sally: My dolphin frame... Oh, Julio... *Francois cleans the frame. During the level *Francois fixes the television. After the level *Francois: Sorry about your frame, Sally. I'll see if I can fix it. *Sally: It's fine. Just put it in the trashcan. *Emily: You don't mean that. *Francois: I finally fixed the tv. Did you see that, Sally? *Sally and Emily didn't see. *Francois: I just thought it would make her happy. Saves calling a repairman. *Francois: I'll turn it off then. Nothing but reruns of Julio footage anyway. *News reporter: To recap the biggest headlines: Yesterday, famous singer Julio tragically died at the age of 49. *News reporter: He would have turned 50 the day after his big farewell show. It has been reported that... *They're surprised! *Sally: 50? Level 1-10 - All My Bags are Packed *Sally: I now I'm right, Francois. It's exactly like he told me. He wanted to retire on an island after he turned 50. *Francois: After all, Sally. He might have planned that, who knows, but his plane disappeared, remember? *Sally puts items into a luggage. *Sally: Above an area filled with islands. *Francois: Above an area that is known to be dangerous. *Sally: Above the island where we met. What if he's there? *Francois: I love an adventure, but this is madness. *Sally puts the magazine away. *Sally: I know he's alive, Francois. I can feel it. *Francois: And I can feel a problem. Who will mind your store while you're running off to a tropical island? *Sally: I've already called Tabs. She's a great hairdresser, she recently retired, but she's still got it. I've filled in for her a couple of times too, so she owes me one. *Francois: Okay... *Sally: The stories I could tell you about Tabs... But I won't, because I have to pack. *Francois: That's a first. *Sally: Well, if you insist. We once went to this hairdressing convention, and... *Sally closes the baggage. *And the luggage re-opened and the items are scattered! During the level *Sally finds all of her luggage items. After the level; Post-chapter *Sally is prepared but Francois! *Francois: Will you be okay on your own, Sally? *Sally: Of course. Just keep an eye on the store, will you honey? Make sure Tabs settles in. *Francois: I will. Why do I tell the customers? *Sally: Well, they all said I looked pale so just tell them I've gone on a sunny holiday to get a fan. *Patrick and Paige enter the salon. *Patrick: Hi Sally. How are you feeling? *Sally: I'm fine, honey, just fine. *Paige: I make you something. *Paige gives a box to Sally and opens it. Sally has a new frame! *Paige: Do you like it? I drew dolphins. And daddy helped made it. *Patrick: We heard about Francois' little 'accident'. *Francois: I wanted to buy you a new frame, but they were all sold out. *Sally: But this one is much better. Thanks, all of you. That means a lot. *Paige: Yay! *Sally puts the frame away. *Paige: Where are you going? *Sally: On an adventure. *Paige: My daddy went on an adventure too, when I was ill. *Sally: I know, honey. I hope my adventure will be just as successful. *Francois: Are you sure that... *Sally: I'm not coming back, unless it's together with Julio! *Sally leaves out of the door and a customer visits. *Customer 1: What is happening? *Francois: Sit down, I'll tell you everything. *Sally wears her glasses and licks Julio. Francois leads a customer to sit. *Sally leaves toe salon, heading out on an adventure. Level 6-10 - Never say Never *Customer 1: It's crooked. *Customer 3: It's not. *Customer 1: I'm sure it is. Is the coffee ready yet? *Emily: Almost. *Customer 1: Here they come! Remember: act naturally. We don't know anything, remember? *Sally and Francois now entering the salon! *Sally: All this, for me? Really, there was no need. I was just on a holiday. *Customer 1: Of curse. *Sally: Of course not. I was looking for Julio. *Customer 1: No... Really? *Sally: I know Francois blabbed. It's not a problem. If we can't talk secrets in Sally's Salon, I might as well close the place. *Customer 1: So... Did you find him? *Sally: No. No, I didn't. But I met some really great other people. I'll have to tell you all about them. But first, there's work to do. I've missed this place so much! *Sally and Francois are now working in the last day, back in Snuggford! After the level; Ending *Sally: ...turned out she'd only started to work out so much because her husband didn't give her enough attention! *Customer 1: Figures. *Francois turns on the TV. *News reporter In other showbiz news, Georgio Nespress has announced he's making a new movie, about a farmer who accidentally becomes a firefighter. *Georgio: It's a very inspiring true story. I can't wait to play this farmer. *Georgio: I've already bought two goats and a cow to really get into the character. *The TV screen turned static. *Sally: That man changes his mind every day. Must be that horrible coffee he drinks. *Customer 1: How do you know? *The TV goes normal. *Sally: Didn't I tell you we met him? *Francois: And I decorated the villa. *Customer 1: No way. *Sally: He loved me. But I had to say no. *Emily: Because of Julio. *Sally: Because of me. And because of my coffee. *The vehicle arrives at Sally's Salon. *Chuck: Here you are, Emily. I was already at your house, but there was nobody there. *Emily: Did I forget about a food delivery? *Chuck: No, you just got some mail. Two bags full of it. *The stack of mail for Emily is here. *Chuck: Enjoy. *Chuck leaves the salon. *Emily: But how do I... *Emily: Francois? What happened here? *Francois: I guess I went a little overboard. *Emily takes one photo. *Sally: You and me both, honey, you and me both. *Snuggford Radio: ...and here's one you all know and love. Never let go of those great memories. Here's Julio. *Sally: Come, Francois. Let's show them how it's done. *Sally and Francois dance! *'THE END'